Ao Caminho De Um Encontro
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: ONESHOT - Yoruichi/OC -  Nossa bela morena se prepara e sai para um encontro. O que se passa em sua cabeça?


Olá!

Bom, nessa fanfic retomei a idéia de deixar apenas um personagem velado e o outro exposto. Eu gosto de saber quais os casais ou parceiro que estão em alta.

Bem, espero que goste. Boa Leitura!

P.s.: Só para cumprir com o contrato, nenhum dos personagens (velados ou expostos) me pertencem. Não estou ganhando nada com isso.

-/-

As estrelas brilhavam cheias. A lua se apresentava cheia. Nenhuma nuvem aparecia para ocultar o deslumbrar do céu. Ao mesmo tempo, uma mulher de corpo bronzeado escultural vestia um belo vestido negro decotado com as costas desnudas. Esse se moldava plenamente ao corpo da jovem, destacando cada curva. Ela ainda passou um batom e pôs uma leve sobra nos olhos. Sapatos de salto alto prateados. Yoruichi estava pronta para sair. Hoje seria uma noite especial, tinha um encontro marcado.

Saiu um pouco antes do planejado. Queria poder aproveitar a caminhada até o restaurante em que combinara de encontrar seu par. Ainda tinha algumas dúvidas se esse realmente se apareceria, afinal, o trabalho estava lhe tirando todo tempo. Desde que Aizen se revelou, o trabalho parecia só piorar e o tempo diminuir. Ela mesma tinha se perdido em meio a tantos treinamentos, mas nem por isso se esquecia de sua vida.

Caminhava lentamente. Deixava o vento bagunçar-lhe os cabelos, que se encontravam soltos, caindo-lhe pelas costas e ombros. A lua iluminava seus olhos, reluzindo mais intensamente o dourado ali visto. Sua figura mesmo parecia uma visão de Afrodite encarnada. Era a beleza viva.

Tomou um caminho mais longo, passando por um parque, onde arrancou alguns elogios de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali. Os olhares pareciam persegui-la. A nobre abriu um sorriso, imaginava qual seria a reação do par se estivesse ali com ela naquela caminhada.

Apesar de ter saído antes do previsto, conseguiu chegar de acordo com o seu planejamento, ou seja, com quinze minutos de atraso. Ainda assim, fez questão de enrolar um pouco mais na entrada do restaurante. Quando percebeu que já estava vinte minutos atrasada, entrou.

O ambiente ali dentro era bem leve. Um pianista dedilhava o instrumento, proporcionando uma música ambiente muito agradável. Não havia muitos garçons perambulando pelo salão, o que permitia uma visão mais limpa da sala. As mesas eram bem dispostas, de forma a estarem a uma distância tal que não se ouvia a conversa dos outros, o que assegurava certa privacidade.

A moça perambulou o local com olhar. Esse parou em uma determinada mesa, na qual seu encontro estava. Demonstrava calma, mesmo tendo que esperar. Talvez já esperasse isso da moça. Tal pensamento trouxe mais um sorriso nos lábios da moça. Ai estava uma pessoa que a conhecia bem.

Pôs-se a caminho da mesa. Após alguns passos , olhos se encontraram, arrancando de seus donos um arrepio de antecipação. De repente, Yoruichi encontrou-se sozinha com seu par. Não havia mais ninguém no local. A distância pareceu aumentar. Nem mesmo a longa caminhada até o restaurante pareceu maior do que a distância entre os corpos. O ar de repente pareceu mais pesado, difícil de inspirar. As luzes aparentam estar menos brilhante. Até as estrelas pararam de brilhar pela janela. A única coisa que emitia uma luz real eram os olhos. Eles, que emanavam frieza e força a outros, só conseguiam transmitir um calor intenso. Emanavam amor e bem-querer.

_Impressionante o que apenas esses olhos podem me causar._ O contato se quebrou quando um garçom veio anotar o pedido do par. Nesse momento ela percebeu que havia parado de andar. Encarou suas próprias mãos. Elas suavam. Não de nervosismo, afinal, ela não poderia estar por um encontro que ela mesma marcou, não é? Ela respirou fundo, e ficou impressionada com a facilidade com que o ar veio. _Esse olhar é, definitivamente, perigoso para mim. Bem, pelo menos para minha auto-estima._

Com mais uma respiração, retomou sua caminhada. Desviara seus olhar para o rosto tão conhecido. _Não importa que eu o já tenha visto antes, que a primeira vez que eu o tenha encarado pela primeira vez a mais de um século. Eu sempre me encanto da mesma forma. _ O sangue correu pelo rosto da mulher, deixando-as corada. _Que droga! Será que eu não vou conseguir me controlar essa noite?_ Mais um sorriso, até que essa idéia não a desagradava tanto.

Resolveu, então, passar no banheiro antes de encontrar sua dupla. O caminho foi transcorrido bem mais facilmente que a metade do trajeto até a mesa. Olhou-se profundamente no espelho. _Vamos lá! Tente chegar lá sem pagar nenhum outro mico, senão você vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida._ Ela retocou a maquiagem e, determinada seguiu até seu destino.

Seu coração batia fortemente contra seu peito. Temia que todos por quem ela passasse o ouvissem. Contudo, o que mais a preocupava, era que o seu par ouvisse. Ela estaria muito encrencada._ Qual é? Você pode lidar com isso! Já o fez tantas vezes. Não é só porque as roupas estão melhores e definem melhor que você deve ficar tal alterada. Aja naturalmente. Naturalmente._

Novamente havia parado. Todavia, dessa vez não foi por falta de ar nem por nervosismo. Ela havia atingido seu objetivo. O tempo pareceu parar no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, agora bem mais claramente. _Seu coração está batendo tão forte quanto o meu agora?_ Pensou em perguntar, mas desistiu, não queria ter que pagar por esse erro mais tarde.

Alertou-se um pouco quando seu encontro levantou. Não se atreveu a recuar, não havia nenhum perigo ali. Um arrepio subiu sua coluna quando sua mão foi raptada pelas do par. Um choque subiu pelo seu braço quando lábios encontraram as costas da seqüestrada. _Você sabe como recepcionar uma mulher, apesar de tudo._ Um sorriso apareceu, acompanhado de rubor. Sentiu uma leve carícia em sua mão antes de ser liberada. No mesmo instante, sentiu falta do calor que a embalou.

- Você veio, foi? – provocou ela, já estava cansada de ser a vítima. Agora, iria atacar – Obrigada por encontrar um tempinho na sua agenda para mim.

O par apenas lhe sorriu. Dando a volta, puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. _Não foi a reação que eu queria. Contudo, não há problemas. Tenho a noite toda para conseguir o que quero. E quem sabe, até mais._

_-/-_

E aí? Está boa?

Se quiser deixe um review dizendo o que achou e (se puder) quem você vê como o encontro da Yoruichi, vai que eu gosto da idéia...

Beijos e até a próxima.

Kyasarin-B


End file.
